fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Temeris
Alexander Temeris (アレクサンダー・テメリス, Arekusandā Temerisu), sometimes know by his real name Ithel '''(イセル, iseru) is an Independent Mage living in Fiore, a Water Demon Slayer, and one of the last surviving member of the Gwydnwch civilization, as well as the heir to the Gwydnwch throne. Currently he and his adoptive father Donovan are travelers who seek to work with (and mooch off) different guilds around Fiore until Alexander's 25 birthday, by which he will have finished his training as a Water Demon Slayer and have to move on. Appearance Alexander is a rather average looking man, standing at a rather average 5 feet 4. He has a relatively thin build, with little visible muscle or features to suggest he may be out of the ordinary, despite the huge strength common for Demon Slayers. His appearance can instead be described as athletic, neither muscular nor thin, simply in shape. He has short red hair that have been styled into spikes, brown coloured eyes, and the standard sharp, pointed teeth of a Temeris. On his body, he bares several scars from Donovan's harsh training regime (none of which were intentional) and small marks on his neck that become gills when he enters the water. More recently after a brutal battle with a Dragon Slayer, Alexander also received a burn mark over where his heart would be. It is quite sensitive, and stings whenever he enters water. Despite medical technology being available to fix his wound, he keeps it to serve as a reminder that, no matter what the stakes might be, he cannot win every battle he enters. Alexander's clothing is simple and rugged, designed to last long periods of time away from civilisation in harsh conditions. This usually consists of long cloaks that keep him dry and clean in rainy conditions, which are usually re-enforced underneath with wood or metal. He also often wears a forehead protector to provide some light skull protection, given to him by his adoptive father, Donovan. In dryer conditions, he can normally be seen wearing a short black shirt robe, dark pants, and a black and white belt that he keeps tied to his waist. Personality Relationship History Synopsis Storyline= |-| Roleplays= *The Most Dangerous Game: Star Killer Lucas vs the Red Sea King' (Prototype) Equipment '''Watashi no Isan '(私の遺産, My Heritage): Alexander's signature weapon, the Watashi no Isan is a 6 foot staff utilised by Alexander in combat situations. The pole arm is made of metal, which has been coloured red and gold and decorated with intricate patterns. Near the ends of the staff, the pole arm has been tipped in gold, giving it a very expensive design, fit for it origins. This staff was gifted to Alexander by Donovan on his 16th birthday. It originally came from the destroyed palace of Dewrder, and was one of Kingdoms Royal Items, used as the royal insignia. Though classed as a Sceptre, it was made to be especially sturdy, so as to be used as a make shift weapon of the ruling monarch if they came under assault by assassins. After Gwydnwch's destruction, Donovan looted it from the rubble to be sold to a collector, though he later stole it back to give to his son. During Alexander's travels, the staff has been fitted with many upgrades to make it more versatile and powerful. The main feature of the staff is the small hatch in it's centre, which when opened, reveals that the staff is in fact hollow. Alexander stores water within the staff to augment the weapon when in combat using his magic, adding an axe head or hammer to the end of the staff in increase it's damage output. The Polearm has also been coated with a special mix of rare metals that has dramatically increased it's durability, so much so that even an Iron Dragon Slayer would have trouble biting through it. Lastly, the ends of the staff have been coated in Paralysis Powder to stun weaker opponents so that Alexander does not have to fight them. Magic and Abilities Non-Magical * Master Martial Artist: * Skilled Tactician: Magical * Water Demon Slayer Magic: * Water-Make: Trivia * Alexander's appearence is based off Yahiko'' ''from the Naruto anime series. * Alexander's real name Ithel is Welsh for Generous Lord, referencing his status as a Royal and his generally good natured personality. * Like all members of the Silver Road, Alexander's personality represents one of the 7 Deadly Sins and their mirror, the 7 Heavenly Virtues. Alexander is the second sin Envy, as he feels Envious of those who have lived normal lives, and Kindness, as he enjoys making others feel happy. Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Demon Slayer Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Lost Magic User Category:Staff User Category:Demon